


A Slut for Others

by dark_kalika



Series: Hungry Rey [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: Rey trades herself for food with two of Unkar's thugs.It's not so bad.Then Unkar walks in.
Relationships: Rey/Other(s), Unkar Plutt/Rey
Series: Hungry Rey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Slut for Others

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. If it's not your thing, hit the back button.
> 
> This was based on the submitted prompt of 'Unkar walks in on Rey having sex with others for portions and joins in.'

Rey is tired from a long day of scavenging and it takes her a while to realise she’s being followed. It’s Wantha, one of Unkar's human thugs and his friend, Ooja, a scary-looking Skrilling. She is within sight of her home before she hears them.

She spins around, fists raised. “What do you want?”

Wantha holds up his palms, a gesture of peace. “We just want to talk.” But his grin suggests more than that. Something more than talking. 

Rey eyes Ooja suspiciously. He’s looking her up and down a little too eagerly. “About what?”

“The Blobfish said that you’re willing to trade for portions,” Wantha says, still grinning.

The colour drains from Rey's face and her fists lower slightly. “What… what did Unkar say?” 

Ooja chuckles, a low, sly laugh. “He says you’ll give up your little cunt for portions. We’ve got a few to spare.” He steps closer. “So what do you think?”

“Yeah.” Wantha runs a finger down her arm. “We’ve got ten portions. How about it?”

Rey swallows heavily. Ten is a lot more than what she gets off Unkar when she’s desperate. But it would mean sex with these two. Perhaps it would be more pleasurable than when she’s begging Unkar for food. She considers for a moment. Would Unkar be angry with her? He would never find out if she slutted for others, surely?

The desire for food wins out.

“Not in my house,” she says firmly. “I won’t do it there.”

They take her back to Wantha’s shack.

.

Rey is firm on getting the portions upfront. She makes a point of counting them out and putting them in her satchel before turning back to the two men.

“Alright,” she says brusquely. “Let’s get this done.”

She strips off and looks at them expectantly, waiting for them to tell her what to do. 

Wantha quickly removes his trousers, revealing his semi-hard cock. “On your knees,” he orders, clearly excited to be telling her what to do. “And open your mouth.”

Rey has never done this with Unkar, but she obeys, opening her mouth and tentatively running her tongue over his cock, and then he thrusts into her mouth slowly. Rey takes him in as far as she can, trying very hard not to gag.

Ooja kneels down beside her and begins to fondle her breasts with his huge, three-fingered hands, massaging and rubbing her nipples. She’s very aware of how big his fingers are, thicker than the cock she’s currently working in her mouth.

She keeps bobbing up and down on Wantha’s cock and he hums appreciatively. “Oh, you have dick-sucking lips,” he tells her. “Should get you to do this more often.”

Rey supposes this is a compliment of sorts, something she’s never gotten from Unkar. She sucks him harder and he groans loudly in appreciation.

Ooja stands up and removes his own pants, pushing his dick towards her. Since Wantha doesn’t pull away, Rey wraps her hand around him, working Ooja’s cock carefully in her hand, squeezing the leaking tip gently.

She divides her efforts between them as best she can. Watching the two men effectively at her mercy gives her a strange rush and the heat flares between her legs.

Ooja gets up and pulls something from the corner, attaching it to the rafters of the shack. Watching him from the corner of her eye, Rey thinks it looks like a swing.

Wantha withdraws from her mouth with a loud pop. ‘Get in it,” he orders.

Rey realises that once she’s in the restraints, they can position her however they like. She hangs there, waiting.

Ooja kneels in front of her, licking and tasting her with a surprisingly long tongue, considering how small his mouth is. He sucks hard on her clit, and she begins to writhe, her toes curling tightly as her body responds to his ministrations. She moans loudly.

Wantha chuckles. “So you like a mouth on your clit, huh?” he says. In response, she grinds harder against his face. She might as well enjoy this as much as she can.

The Skrilling’s face is leathery and with ridged nose bumps, providing her with delicious friction. Ooja holds her by the hips, and Rey rubs herself over his nose bumps, and his tongue works into her, licking deeper. Rey can feel her body tensing as an orgasm begins to grow closer.

Wantha runs a finger along her ass crack. “Unkar said you can take two at once,” he says. “That true?”

Rey opens her eyes but doesn’t meet his leer. She has tried hard to forget the time that Unkar pimped her out. “It was just the one time,” she mutters. She’s assumed that they’d want to take turns with her – not both at once.

Wantha pushes the tip of his finger into her ass and Rey gasps, arching her back. Her body clenches down on his finger, but it pushes in a little deeper. 

“I think you can do it again,” he growls in her ear, and she breaths heavily. “What do you think?”

She shudders, cumming with a loud moan on Ooja’s face. Ooja licks his lips clean of her juices. 

“I want to fuck her ass,” he declares.

Strung up in the harness, Rey is tipped forward as they prep her. Wantha pushes a lube-covered finger into her, stretching her ass while Ooja watches excitedly. Rey grunts at the odd pleasure-pain sensation.

Finally, they deem her ready. Wantha stands between her legs, running his fingers over her clit as he watches Ooja line his cock up with her tight hole. Rey didn’t really see what the alien cock looked like, but it feels large and strangely textured, pleasantly so even as he rubs himself along her ass crack. 

Ooja lifts her up a little and then he eases himself in, hissing with delight at how tight she is, and Rey breathes heavily, trying to relax as he fills her.

He’s still slowly pushing his way into her ass when Wantha hooks her ankles around his waist and thrusts up into her wet cunt.

Rey cries out as he enters her, her head lolling back. 

“Oh you’re a tight little bitch,” Wantha says. “You were made to take two at once, weren’t you Rey?”

Rey doesn’t answer, isn’t sure she’s capable of talking right now. Her head is leaning back on Ooja’s chest and Wantha is squeezing her nipples as she hangs between them in the swing, each one slowly thrusting into her.

She can feel her body getting tighter and tighter as her climax gets closer.

“Are you going to cum Rey?” Wantha croons, nuzzling her neck.

She nods. She feels overloaded with pleasure as the two men fuck her.

“Say it,” he demands, nipping at her shoulder.

“I’m going to cum,” she gasps.

Wantha slows down and holds her steady as Ooja begins to pound furiously into her ass. She moans loudly with each of his deep thrusts. The heat below overwhelms her.

Rey screams as she cums, and feels Ooja cums a few seconds later, pulsing hard within her. Wantha picks up speed again. Rey clenches down hard on his thrusting cock as she cums again, gasping, her entire body shaking. 

That’s when Unkar walks in. He looks stunned for a few seconds and then slaps his knee with laughter. 

“You little whore,” he chuckles, walking over to her and bending down to look her in the eye. “Here I was thinking you only took portions from me. Yet here you are.”

Rey has no response as Wantha continues to fuck her. She can only grunt with each thrust of the human in front of her.

“Did you want something Unkar?” Wantha grumbles as he thrusts away, clearly irked by his presence.

“I’ll take a turn with the girl when you’re done,” he says lazily, undoing his pants. “Then we can discuss the business I came here to talk about.”

Rey's head snaps up, appalled. 

Wantha shrugs. “Fine.” 

He begins to pound her harder, his grunts louder, and then he leans over and sucks on one of her nipples. Despite the audience, Rey's body responds, arching up into his warm mouth.

 _When did this become my life,_ she wonders, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Once more she can feel her body getting close; confined in this swing, every one of her sensitive spots is being touched just the right way. Her breath is getting shaky and her shoulders are heaving as she gets closer to her climax. Sweat drips off her.

Wantha pulls out of her just before he cums, covering her taut stomach with semen.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Unkar rubbing the lube over his cock. Rey tries to wriggle out of the harness, wanting to flee, but Unkar grabs her arm, holding her tightly against his chest.

“Oh no you don’t, you little sandrat,” he hisses in her ear, giving her a sharp shake. He tosses two portions on the floor and Rey goes still. “See? Paid for. Nice and fair.”

He begins to push into her. Inch by inch, he fills her ass with his swollen cock, and Rey grunts as he fills her. Having Ooja in her has loosened her up a bit, but Unkar is so much thicker, stretching her wider.

The other two watch in amazement as she stretches around him. Graciously - for him - he gives her a minute to adjust, and then he begins to roughly pound into her.

“Ohhh,” Rey moans.

“Ooja,” Unkar orders. “Put a finger in her.”

Wantha holds her folds aside, watching as Ooja begins to push a huge leathery finger into her oversensitive cunt. Rey pants with the effort of trying to take such a large object into her body. Sweat trickles down her brow. It’s like having Unkar's cock in there as well as her ass.

“I can’t,” she moans. “I can’t do it. Please, Unkar, I can’t.”

Unkar smacks her on the ass so hard it leaves a red handprint and she yelps. “Shut up and do as you’re told, you slut.”

The Skrilling gets a good portion of his finger into her dripping cunt, which seems to please Unkar. He continues to fuck Rey roughly, gripping her skinny hips tightly as he pulls her down onto his cock, over and over, and over.

Then Wantha’s fingers move to her clit and his mouth closes over one of her nipples, rolling it between his teeth, and Rey throws her head back. 

Despite the huge cock in her ass and the massive finger in her cunt, stretching her wider than she’s ever been, she can feel another orgasm nearing.

She clenches down hard as she cries out, not caring at all who might hear her as her vision nearly whites out. She feels Unkar cum, feels the slime trickling down her legs, and the huge finger eases out of her.

She slumps in the swing, sore and utterly exhausted.

.

Clutching her bag full of portions, an aching Rey stumbles home on shaking legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> If you have any ideas for the Hungry Rey series, leave them over at my prompt Tumblr, https://dark-kalika.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you have any fanart of a 'Hungry Rey' that you would like to either display in one of these fics or have linked with full credit, of course, let me know.


End file.
